New life
by leeryujin
Summary: After finally losing his patience, Ranma grabs the broken piece of nanban mirror. His tears meet the blood covered mirror sending him across time and space to alternate universe. This will be crossover with Macross, a.k.a robotech.
1. No more

"No more, no, I will not let you people ruin my life any longer!" A handsome young man with shoulder length black hair tied in pigtail shouted as he clutched what appeared to be severely broken piece of mirror.

"Ranma, boy, come to your senses. It has been two years, I gave you all the time you could possibly need, now stop this non sense and marry Akane!" chubby bald man wearing worn dirt stained gi shouted as he stepped closer to the pigtailed youth.

"I…" Boy named Ranma crutched the broken piece of mirror even tighter, the edge of the mirror cut into his skin, his blood dripping down his fingers. "At the phoenix mountain, I killed a god for her, I conquered my fears of cat fist so that I could save her. I thought I love her, I thought she love… me."

Tears were now falling from his watery eyes, his blue eyes showing sorrow that no man should ever bear. "And all for what? So that she can sleep with Ryoga!" Ranma shook his head left and right slowly. " I don't need this anymore!" he bellowed.

"Oh my." One of the girls that were watching said, she was beautiful young woman wearing what appeared to be plain dress and apron, she appeared to this household's housewife or even main.

"Son in law, you don't know what can happen when you use that mirror. It's broken in too many pieces, and with so many of its pieces missing…" the last speaker could give a mummy run for its money. She was three foot tall old fossil from Dark Age that doesn't realize she lived past her limits. She stood on top of a cane, showing amazing balance as she used the cane as a pogo stick to get closer to Ranma.

"If you are going to use it, use it already." A male voice cut through the crowd.

Ranma's eyes narrowed dangerously, his watery eyes suddenly drying as it burned with hatred. "Ryoga, for the hell you have shown me, I'll kill you." He growled out and burst into motion. The floor beneath him imploded leaving three foot wide cradler as Ranma launched him self at his foe.

Ranma's fist and anger slammed into the young man's stomach, making him double over in pain. Yellow bandana clad boy doubled over and took few steps back, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. Finally he crumpled to the ground and passed out from lack of oxygen. Ranma extended his palm towards the prone boy, his hand glowing brightly.

"And to think that I thought you as a friend…" Ranma shook his head once more. "Well, good bye Ryoga, there won't be anything left of you to burry."

"Stop!" female voice shouted as she lunged on top of the prone boy. She wore yellow sun dress, and her hair was cut short. At a glance, she appeared to be very cute, if you liked her type.

"Please, don't hurt him." She wailed, tears falling down her cheek as she got on her knees and bagged.

Ranma turned his head aside, not wanting to see his once beloved acting like this. Ranma's extended hand shot up towards the sky in an upper cut as he let out his frustration and anger at the skies. The blast was not like any they have seen, it was concentrated pillar of energy that was continuous, unlike simple ball of destructive ki. As the energy soared, it took shape of a great dragon roaring into the darkening skies.

Ranma's hand dropped to his side as he said. "Take me, take me to place where I can find peace, place where I am needed, and place where I am… wanted." His tear fell onto the blood stained magical artifact, in a flash of light he was gone from this realm forever.

For next ten days, the skies remained dark and gloomy, washing away the streets with his gentle downpour. It was as if heavens were mourning on behalf of mortal named Ranma Saotome."

&&&&&&&

Brilliant light flashed and disappeared quickly. In the center of where light originated stood a young man wearing red Chinese style silk shirt with black pants. Warped around him was blue silk sash keeping his pants in place. The young man appeared to be around fifteen, his lean figure gave him the looks of a gymnast.

He reached behind his head and began to untie his braids. Shaking his hair lose and retrying it in high pony tail. Many people around the street paused to look at the handsome young man redoing his hair. Most of the crowd being young girls of same age.

Ranma opened his majestic blue eyes and looked around his surroundings. He was no longer in the dojo of the Tendo compound. He looked around for some sort of street sign, and noticed that it was in Chinese.

He looked around the people that now stood watching him, some losing interest and walking away, thinking that sun must have been playing tricks to their eyes. Ranma turn to leave in random direction when someone unexpectedly called out his name.

"Ranma!" it was familiar voice, a voice he could never forget. 'Genma Saotome.' Ranma thought darkly as he turns to look at the chubby man that now stood before him.

"Ranma, what was the big idea leaving me behind like that?" Genma said as he put one of his hands on Ranma's shoulder. "I finally got the brochure you asked me to get, they didn't have Japanese version so I got English one like you asked."

'What?' Ranma was surprised at his father's actions. Genma listening to Ranma's advice? Ranma closed his eyes and thought to him self. 'I see, different universe, same but different people. Maybe…' "Say dad, where did you plan on going?"

"Why the legendary spring of Jusenkyo of course." Genma said as if it was obvious. Starring at his son as if he had grown another head. "We planed this trip for past tree days now, I got everything ready and guide is ready to meet us when we arrive."

"I see." Ranma simply said as he closed his eyes once more, he was laughing like maniac on the inside. 'Great, parallel world where everything is not as it seems.'

"Lead the way." Ranma stated as he followed Genma quietly through the city.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Welcome to the springs of Jusenkyo, it is very bad if you fall into the spring. Springs are cursed." The guide spoke with heavy Chinese accent.

"I see, if I may ask, what is the curse?" Genma asked as he took out a notepad and pen.

"If you fall in spring, you take the form of what ever drown in the pool last. Cold water turns you into cursed form, hot water changes you back." The guide replied.

"Thank you kind sir." Genma replied with a bow.

"What's with the note book?" Ranma asked as he pointed at the notebook.

Genma stared at his son once more. "Are you sure you are not sick boy?"

"Just humor me." Ranma replied.

"It's my job boy, for past ten years we went around Japan and now China visiting this cursed grounds. After finding out rather they are real or not, I put it on my notebook and report my finding to the science department." Genma replied as he took his notebook and pen away.

"If want to lean more of curse, you go to village to the north. There is a village of amazons that have been in this area for long time." The guide replied.

"Are they martial artists?" Genma asked his eyes glistening with interest.

"Why yes, they very strong. But I recommend you no fight them. They have terrible law, if man defeats them in battle, they give kiss of marriage, and if female defeats them in battle they give kiss of death. It is very bad to win unless you want long term commitment." Guide replied as he shook his head.

During the travel to Jusenkyo, Ranma had found out that he still had most control of his ki, his physical aspect was weaker then his formal self but that was easy to fix. In fact, it worked out favorably as he found out Genma fed him quite well. Genma was chubby not because of him being lazy, but because he eats so well that his training is only burning off the calories from the food he ate. Good diet also meant head had more potential for growth then last time, and on even brighter side, his curse was even gone.

His father was even better martial artist then the man of his former life. Genma was clever and sneaky, it was nearly impossible for most people to predict what he would do during battle. But, Ranma had far out surpassed his father. Genma showed surprise during their first sparring, wondering how the boy could become so good overnight.

When Genma asked his son of his sudden improvement, Ranma simply smiled warmly at him and walked off.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Amazon village. Because of the village tournament, they had no trouble passing through the village gates. Genma and Ranma watched on as two figures battled each other on the log.

Ranma recognized the one of the girl as Xian Pu. One of the girls from his past life. She was beautiful young woman with figure that many celebrities would kill for. Her flowing silk like black hair flew in the wind as she danced gracefully around her opponent.

"That is a fine warrior you have there." Ranma replied to the woman who tried to sneak up on them.

"Why thank you." She replied back in perfect Japanese. "I am Kun Lon, matriarch of this village."

"I am Saotome Ranma, traveling student of martial arts." Ranma replied with a bow, and introduced his father. "And this is my father and master, Genma Saotome."

"You are doing a fine job of hiding your strength young man." Three foot tall old matriarch of the Amazons replied as she gauged the young man's strength.

Ranma smiled as he turned back to the battle. "There are many things in this world that is not as it is seen." As he said Xian Pu was successful in knocking her opponent out of the arena.

"Oh?" Kun Lon raised one of her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to train a stranger in your art?" Ranma asked as he faced the three foot tall troll.

"I'm afraid that I can not, you are an outsider, and we can not simply teach our art to outsiders." Kun Lon replied as she shook her head no.

"I see, if you would lift your laws, I would like to spar with you." Ranma still wore his pleasant smile.

"You are hundred years too ear to spar with me boy." Kun Lon huffed haughtily.

"You are over estimating your strength while under estimating my own." Ranma replied casually.

Kun Lon knew a challenge when she heard one and many of the villagers around them also understood. 'I can't back down from a challenge of a mere pup in front of villagers.'

"Alright boy, I will spar with you as you asked, as fellow martial artist. Our law will not apply during this fight." She exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear. Some gasp in amazement and villagers began to whisper amongst them self. Xian Pu walked over to her grandmother with questioning gaze.

Kun Lon spoke to her in Chinese. "This young pup thinks he is good enough to spar with me, I'm simply teaching him a lesson."

Ranma and Kun Lon moved over to the challenge log, hopping on to the platform easily. Ranma stood in a relaxed stance that didn't appeared to be neither offensive nor defensive. At a glance, it appeared to have multiple openings, but Kun Lon's trained eyes knew better.

Kun Lon was first to act as she assaulted with simple thrust with her cane. Ranma simply tilted his head to the side and let it pass by harmlessly. Kun Lon's cane was one inch away from Ranma's cheek, with out missing any beat, Kun Lon shifted her weight and swung her cane side ways in a horizontal slash. Ranma nimbly ducked under the attack and kicked backwards aimed at her head.

Kun Lon hoped onto the attacking leg and swung her cane down ward. Ranma spun his body dodging the cane narrowly as he attacked with his other foot, when his foot neared Kun Lon used her cane as leverage to flip away from the kick.

"Not bad boy, not bad." Kun Lon appraised as she narrowed her eyes. She blurred into motion and attacked with increased speed. Ranma matched her speed and began with his own attacks. Two blurring figures moved around the arena, neither able to land a blow. Finally Kun Lon was the first to use special attack. With shout of chest nut fist her hand blurred, too fast for normal naked eye to follow.

Ranma stepped to the side and countered with his own technique, one that he had received innovation from a movie. "Shadow less kick!" he shouted the name of his technique as his feet also blurred, moving at near impossible speed.

Kun Lon's eyes widen in surprise, this young man was better then she had thought. She needed a plan to get him into her village. 'Lets see how good he really is' she thought as she renewed her attack. Her entire body seemingly banished, as she begin to appear in various places, leaving behind an after image. "Splitting cat's hair." She taunted her foe.

Ranma stood in a defensive stance, his eyes closed. He stood still and balanced him self, attuning his body with the energy of the environment, chi. Ranma dodged to the right as fist sailed past. Believing the movement to be stroke of luck Kun Lon attacked again, only to hit empty air.

Kun Lon's eyes widened as she realized what the young man before her was now doing. He was gathering Chi into his hands. He was taking in energy from his environment and gathering them. Kun Lon hastily gathered her ki, her internal body energy, ready to counter attack just in case.

Ranma's hands moved in large circular pattern, leaving behind light bleu energy on its wake. Soon, solid circular band of light formed in front of him, Ranma stopped moving his hands in wide arc and brought his hands down close, cupping them. The band of energy followed, forming a ball of energy. Ranma cupped the balls of energy to his side, gathering more energy from his environment. He felt like he would explode, the energies wanted to escape in all direction. He concentrated his thoughts to single target.

Kun Lon attacked desperately, not wanting to let the youth finish his attack. But he was nimbly dodging all of her attack while still gather energy from environment. His eyes were still closed.

The ball of chi in his hand felt stable, it no longer wanted to simply scatter in all direction. With his hands as a guide, Ranma mentally pushed the ball towards his opponent, his palms thrusting towards Kun Lon. "Wave fist!"

Blue ball of energy rocket forth, Which Kun Lon was barely able to dodge by concentrating her ki to her legs and pushing off to the sides. She landed un-ceremonially, her cane clattering to the ground.

The ball of Chi rocketed forward until it slammed into a tree, obliterating it and moving on. It continued on for several more feet until it hit the side of a mountain. The mountain now supported a cave, five foot wide, and twenty foot deep.

Ranma spun his hands in wide arc once more, before bringing both hands down towards his abdomen and breathed out. He opened his eyes and stared at Kun Lon. "I must thank you for sparing with me. I have learned a lot."

Kun Lon knew for fact that the young man before her could probably learn most of the technique she used in this battle on his own after analyzing it. She nearly cursed at her own foolishness. 'I can't believe I have underestimated him so much. I must truly get him into our tribe.'

Ranma walked over to his father, and prepared to leave for Japan once more. Before he could leave the village, he was interrupted by Xian Pu. "Outsider! I challenge!" She shouted in broken Japanese.

Ranma simply looked at her before turning his back to her. "Why fight a battle when you know for fact that you will lose? A true warrior knows when to fight and when to retreat." Ranma hefted his bag and walked away, guide leading the way and Genma following behind.

'We will have you join the tribe yet boy.' Kun Lon thought as she prepared to leave the village with her granddaughter.

&&&&&&&&&&

Return trip to Japan was un-eventful as they enjoyed a three day cruse. After landing, Genma decided to have a serious talk with his son. "Son, I know that this may sound rather old in this time and age, but my friend and I have arranged so you will marry one of his daughters." Before Ranma could interrupt Genma raised a hand silencing him. "All I'm asking is that you try it out before you decide. You are still young, let us stay with the Tendo's and you can decide what to do then."

Ranma got out of the taxi cab and stretched his limbs. It has been rather long ride from the port. After getting their belongings from the trunk, Taxi drove off.

Genma walked over to the main gates and knocked. About minute later, beautiful woman came to answer the door. Kasumi was just as he remembered her, she was diamond in rough, hiding her true beauty behind the plain dress and aprons. She still looked to be motherly housewife, if not maid.

"Is Tendo here?" Genma asked bluntly.

"Oh my, yes he is, please come in." She replied guiding the two strangers into her home as she called out. "Father, you have visitors."

"Genma!" Soun exclaimed as he grabbed Genma in fierce hug. "Tendo!" Genma shouted as he hugged him back.

"How have you been my old friend?" Soun asked as he let go of Genma. "I have been fine Tendo, I'm here to fulfill my promise."

"Ah yes, have a seat. I have told my daughters not too long ago of our agreement." Soun stated as they set around the living room table. "Kasumi dear, could you please bring some refreshment and call your sisters please?"

"Yes father." She replied as walked towards the stairs and called for her sister. "Nabiki, father is calling for you!." Then she walked over to the porch, heading towards another building outside.

Before long, all of Tendo sisters set around the table, with teas and tray of cookie before them. "Now then, this is my eldest daughter Kasumi eighteen, this is Nabiki seventeen, and Akane sixteen." Tendo introduced his daughters and dropped the bomb on the table. "Choose anyone you like for a fiancé."

"What!" two of the three sisters burst out with a shout. "I'm not marrying a pervert!" the youngest shouted the second part.

Ranma looked at the youngest Tendo, and remembered how it was back then. He loved her dearly at one point, but she took his heart and ripped to shreds piece by piece. "Mr. Tendo, if I may, I would like to pick my fiancé at later time."

However it was Genma who answered instead. "I'm afraid you have to choose a temporally fiancé for now Ranma."

Ranma nearly exploded in rage but quickly cooled as he thought of Genma's word, temporally. "What do you mean?"

"We have to go meet your mother and spend some time with her. After all, we have not seen her in near ten years. And the girl you pick will join us on our trip. We will be with your mother for around six month, so you can get to know your fiancé for six month and if it doesn't work out, she can return and you can get to know his other daughters."

"I see." Ranma said after a while.

"Now, pick your fiancé" Soun repeated once more.

"Then I would like to pick…" Ranma looked over the girls once more, staring into their eyes. Akane stared at him with open hostility, Nabiki was staring at him as if he was piece of A grade beef, while Kasumi… stared at him hopefully? 'What the…' Ranma thought as his eyes met with Kasumi's. Until she shyly turned away.

"Kasumi?" It was some what a question, he didn't even really mean to say it but the group heard it non the less. Soun cried out in joy and danced a gig with Genma. Akane was glaring daggers at Ranma while Nabiki simply dismissed her self.

"By the way dad, where does mother live?" Ranma asked interrupting the happy dance.

"Why at Macross city ofcourse! She is the mayor after all." Genma looked at his son skeptically once more while Nabiki froze at the stairs. Macross city was one of the worlds most premiere city, where all the finest technological geeks gathered to study. Not only that, Macross was land of opportunities.

'What's so special about Macross island?' the youngest snorted as she dismissed her self also.

"Kasumi dear, if you would go pack your belongings, we are leaving tomorrow." Genma said as he and Soun walked out of the house to party.

"Well then, now isn't this interesting." Ranma replied as he also stood up.

"Oh my, let me show you to the guest room." Kasumi said as she lead him to the guest room.

"Kasumi?" Ranma called out to the retreating figure.

"Yes Ranma?" She asked turning around.

"Good night." He replied sweetly with a heart melting warm smile.

"Good night Ranma." She replied back walking upstairs to her room. 'I wonder if I can truly leave this place? I wasn't able to tell Ranma my true feelings then, I wonder if I can tell him this time? I can't believe I'm getting a second chance.'


	2. Kasumi

Ranma's hand rose up as if he wanted to stop her. "Kasumi?" Ranma called out to the retreating figure.

"Yes Ranma?" She asked turning around.

"Good night." He replied sweetly with a heart melting warm smile.

"Good night Ranma." She turned around once more and headed upstairs towards her room. 'I wonder if this is alright… I wasn't able to tell Ranma of my true feelings back then. I wonder… if I really deserve this chance, this second chance.'

Ranma set in a corner of unlit guest bedroom, hugging one of his knee close. He let out a sigh as he thought of today's event. 'I can't believe this… I wasn't even able to really pick. I was going to ask Kasumi something but… my old man misunderstood that as me picking her. Well, I guess its not a bad thing, it was either her or Nabiki anyhow. What I want to know is… why does Kasumi feel different? The way she moves… she can't be…'

Ranma ruffled his hair in frustration, and growled. Laying down on the bedroll and staring at the ceiling. 'This is driving me nuts… if I could trade my headache for peanuts, that'd be lot of nuts.' Ranma closed his eyes, his mind slowly drifting into slumber.

That night, Kasumi twisted and turned in her bed, whimpering as cold sweat trailed down her smooth cheek, her beauty was marred by frown. She lay twisting and turning, dreaming of her past, of her nightmare.

"Mortal!" a being called out. A man that looked like an angel floated above the gathered people, flames dancing merrily in his hands. His wings were barely flapping, but he was able to maintain his flight. "I'm going to destroy you!" he snarled as he sent large ball made of pure fire at his enemy.

Ranma stood his ground, calmly standing in the path of destruction as it approached him. He grimaced as felt searing heat. Behind him lay Kasumi, looking on with feeling of dread. All hopes were lost in her eyes. Ranma wouldn't move to safety if it meant leaving her behind. "Master Ranma please, save your self" Kasumi pleaded.

Ranma turned to face Kasumi, giving her a gentle smile. "Didn't I tell you time and again, don't call me master? I promised you, I will never leave your side. I meant it when I said till death do us part. Even then, death better come with an army!" Ranma's eyes narrowed as his aura expanded. Kasumi shut her eyes in fear as ball of fire neared. But, to her surprise, she didn't feel any pain, she no longer felt that searing heat. Kasumi reopened her eyes to see Ranma standing before her, his aura blazing white. On his face was that traditional Saotome cocky smirk that enraged all his opponents.

Ranma drew his sword and flourished, his feet apart and bent, ready to dash into action at any time. Ranma held his pitch black sword parallel to his chest, readying it for a thrust.

"I am Ranma Saotome, Lord of Kyoto." Ranma announced, his voice clear and confident. "You may be an immortal phoenix lord, but how would you fair without a soul?" Ranma's smirk grew even wider as he blurred into motion.

Many people that once gathered to help simply watched on, not being able to do anything for their lord, they simply watched on as Ranma appeared directly in front of the phoenix lord, his sword thrusting into the immortal's heart. "Lets see you come back when your soul is ripped from you forever!" Ranma sneered.

Phoenix lord cried out in pain and outrage. "I won't lose to a mere mortal!" he howled. Using remainder of his strength, he reached out and grabbed the hilt of soul slayer. With movement so fast that even Ranma could not follow, he twisted the blade and swung it towards Ranma, cutting through his own heart and ribs to strike his foe.

Ranma's eyes widen as his own sword cut through him, nearly disemboweling him. If it weren't for the metal gauntlet that he wore on his arm, it would have cleaved him in half. With his mastery of ki, his wounds began to rapidly heal, tissues reattaching it self, but, Ranma new that it was too late. For his own sword, soul slayer has already begun to drain his soul. He felt terribly weak, as his soul was slowly sipped away.

Ranma laid in his deathbed but smiled none the less. He had saved his kingdom, his people, and most important of all his beloved. For soul slayer to be draining his soul meant it phoenix lord was already dead, for it would never drain two souls at same time.

His vision began to blur, but he could always tell when Kasumi was near.

She grabbed onto his hand and pleaded for him to survive. Ranma's freehand reached up to her face and removed the trailing tear. Ranma slowly grabbed his sword, handing it to Kasumi. He smiled and whispered. "From now on, you are free woman Kasumi, you are no longer a slave… till death do us part..."

Kasumi broke down and cried on Ranma's chest shouting for him to comeback. Kasumi held onto the hilt of Ranma's sword, holding it close to her heart. 'When I was being sold as a slave I heard so many bad things about you, I thought you bought me as a personal toy. I… I thought it was all a joke when you told me how you felt… I hated you for forcing me into marriage… I did everything I could to make your life miserable... But, you cared for me so greatly, you were always there for me in the end, with that warm gentle smile… Please, give me another chance, give me a chance to return your love, please, I beg of you, please!'

Kasumi felt a tug as Ranma's sword began to float into air, nearly dragging Kasumi with it until it slipped out of her grip. Sword floated above the two bodies of once great lords in their own might. It began to glow, the glow surrounding the two bodies, lifting them up and pulling them towards the sword. The light that surround the two bodies begin to change colors, in the pattern of a rainbow.

People covered their eyes as the sword flashed blindingly and light faded away. In it's place now stood a man that looked to be Ranma and yet different. He was wearing cloth of phoenix lord, his magnificent angelic wings spread out. He looked down at Kasumi, smiling warmly. "I, lord Ranma, the immortal phoenix grant your wish."

Kasumi set up from her bed abruptly. Breathing heavily as her wet nightgown clung to her figure. After looking at the clock, she decided to get up and prepare breakfast. She walked into the bathroom, still half asleep and her thoughts on her dream, she moved automatically and undressed. When she stepped into the bath from changing room, she froze in her step. Ranma stood before her drying his hair. Her cheeks turned red as she looked at his figure.

This Ranma was definitely different from the Ranma she knew. Ranma of her own world had many scars from battle. Yet here stood another Ranma, his skin like that of babe. Ranma simply stared at her as he continued to dry his hair. "You can have the restroom, I'm quite done."

He said as he stepped into the changing room. Kasumi blankly walked into the bath as the door slid shut behind her.

Her cheek flushed as she turned around to look at outline of Ranma getting dressed, nearly hoping the sliding door had clear glass instead of clouded glass.

To her surprise, sliding door reopened as Ranma walked in. He casually walked past her grabbing something from the sink and walked back out. "Sorry about that, I forgot about the dragon whisker."

'… he is so much like my lord, but so different at same time.' Kasumi thought as she blankly scrubbed her self clean. 'It seems like even this Ranma hardly ever loses his composure… at least they are about same size… oh my.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breakfast turned out to be interesting. His father was grumbling about his hangover, Soun was still crying tears of happiness that attempted to flood the kitchen, Akane was glaring dagger at Ranma, Nabiki stared at him with calculating looks, and Kasumi dismissed herself to go finish packing.

"So, how are we going to Macross island?" Ranma asked breaking the silence.

"We are taking a cruise. It is seven days seven night cruise trip thought. Make sure you get some fitting outfit this time son, you have to be dressed on some nights." Genma said as he laid down his chopsticks. Carrying the empty bowl and leaving them in the sink.

"Won't it be faster just to fly there?" Ranma asked carrying his dishes also.

"Well… let us just say I'm uneasy when flying under other people's power." Genma said sheepishly.

Kasumi chose that moment to join the group. She carried a large traveler's bag and clothed warped object. "That might be a problem." Ranma said as he pointed at the bundle.

Genma noticed the cloth covered object that Kasumi carried. It reminded him of his wife at one point in time. "Is that a katana?" Genma asked pointing at the object.

"Yes, I'm holding onto it for a friend." She replied.

"May I see it?" Ranma asked. For some reason, he was drawn to it, as if the sword was calling out to him longingly.

Kasumi paused for few seconds before handing it over.

Ranma unclothed the sword and looked at the sheath. It was made of Jade, and not any jade at that, it was enchanted. He knew with all the crap he had to deal with on his past life that this enchanted sheath was probably nearly indestructible. He pulled the blade free and weighed its balance.

"This sword… it's perfect." Ranma whispered in awe. Stepping away from the group and performing a kata. He moved fluidly like water, moving with grace that would even make cats seethe in jealousy.

Kasumi gasped when she saw the blade. For one she was unable to draw it, and second, blade had turned white. Through the patterns in the jades, she could see and even feel the blade. It has always been black, but when Ranma unsheathed it, it was white like freshly fallen snow.

She picked up the jade sheath Ranma left on the table, and she could see her hand on the other side. She looked up once more, to see Ranma finishing his dance. 'Maybe… maybe Ranma wanted me to carry it for him?'

Ranma walked up to the speechless group. Kasumi handed him the sheath, which he promptly used. "I guess we can sneak this one on board." Ranma replied with a grin.

"Thank you." She replied hesitantly, wondering if she should give the sword to Ranma.

"Well then, let us take off, its going to be long ride to harbor." Genma said as he clasped his hands with Soun. "Take care old friend."

"You too Genma, take care of my baby." Soun said as he waved them good bye. Kasumi in turn walked over to each of her sisters, saying her good byes. Three bowed at the main gate and left the compound.

"Oh no!." Nabiki said gaining Soun and Akane's attention. "With Kasumi gone, who's going to do the house work!"

Soun couldn't help but sigh at his middle daughter. 'Well then, it's about time I showed my daughters why Kimiko married me, anything goes school of martial arts secret technique, ultra greatest super deluxe Soun's special housework.'

&&&&&&&&&&

"This is gorgeous." Kasumi said in awe as she stared at the gargantuan cruise ship.

"You sound like you have never gone on a cruise before." Ranma said with a chuckle.

"Ever since mother passed away, I was too busy taking care of my family." Kasumi stated.

"I see, but they are all grown up now, surely they can take care of them selves." Ranma said as he offered her his arm. "I think you deserve a nice long break after all that work you did."

Kasumi linked her arm with Ranma's. "Well then, we have seven days to party, let us not waste any moments of it." Ranma stated with a smile, leading into the ship. Genma watched on with tears of joy, dancing a gig until one of the workers politely asked him to move on.

'Just as I thought…' Ranma thought to him self as he maneuvered through the crowd. 'Way she walks, it's as if she is used to walking with linked arms. Most people would have been left behind or dragged with me.'

"Is something wrong Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"No, nothing at all." Ranma replied with faltering smile.

Kasumi knew he was lying, something was in his mind and she knew it. She was used to reading through Ranma of her world, a great politician who could play game of house in his sleep and win, this Ranma was open book to her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked looking into his eyes.

Ranma smiled gently once more, staring into her eyes. He leaned over closer, putting his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "I wish I could read people's mind." Ranma whispered. "It's really too bad that I can't."

"Sometimes, all you need to do is ask." Kasumi whispered.

"Alright then what's your three size?." Ranma asked with a grin.

Kasumi simply glared at him. "Be serious." She said.

"Alright" Ranma replied as he straighten him self, leading her towards their suite. "Wanna tell me how you knew me before we even met?"

"How did you?" Kasumi started at ask when she was interrupted as Ranma placed his index finger on her lips.

"You are forgetting that I am a master martial artist. There are maybe handful of people that can give me run for my money, and non of them are around my age." Ranma replied seriously.

"…" Kasumi stood quietly as they walked into their room, she was still hesitant, standing near the door. Ranma walked over to the king sized bed and set down. "I…" Kasumi whispered

"Your not Kasumi Tendo are you." Ranma asked bluntly. Kasumi froze, her eyes wide in shock. "If you aren't Kasumi Tendo, then who are you?"

"I… I'm…" Kasumi clenched her hand, shutting her eyes. After taking several deep breath, she reopened her eyes, her eyes burning with renewed vigor. "I am Kasumi Saotome, wife of lord Ranma Saotome of Kyoto, I'm from what many would refer to as alternate universe."

Ranma burst out laughing, this was too damn ironic.

"I'm not joking." Kasumi called out bit peevishly. Ranma simply waved it off as he tried to get his composure again.

"Alright then, I believe ya." Ranma simply said in-between laughter.

"I said I'm not joking!." This time Kasumi frown at him.

"I'm not joking either, I believe ya." Ranma replied. "I'm not going to ask you about your past, but I would like to know, how did you get to this world and when did you get to this world?"

"Lord Ranma died during his fight with immortal phoenix lord, when he ascended to his full power. But, due to some circumstances, Ranma's soul merged with that of immortal phoenix's." Kasumi was interrupted again as Ranma spoke.

"Let me guess, he became a god." Ranma commented off handedly, remember his battle with Saffron when he was incomplete. Merging his own power with that of Saffron was unimagined able.

"I think so, and he granted my wish. I was sent to this world right after the death of my… mother. I was used to attending to other people's need so I simply continued on." Kasumi took a deep breath and stared at Ranma, who was nodding knowingly.

"I take it that your body was that of Kasumi from this world right?" Ranma asked. "That would mean you'd have probably retrained in secret."

"It wasn't that hard, the family was falling apart, and because I never knew my family in my world, I was glad to have one." Kasumi replied. "Even if they did saw me train, I could always tell them I was just teaching my self."

"It must have been hard on you. From what you are saying, you were grown woman that was in the body of a child of this world. Your lucky most desire for sex is hormone based, other wise you'd be one frustrated woman."

Ranma didn't have time to blink as a fist connected to his jaw. "Ouch… I might have deserved that."

"Errr, Ranma? That's not my hand." Kasumi replied. Ranma could see she still haven't moved from her spot, her cheeks were slight pink.

Ranma looked on to see the person he didn't expect to see. "Ryoga Hibiki." Ranma growled as he stood up. "You better have one god damn good reason for attacking me." Ranma's eyes narrowed dangerously. He almost raged at the sight of Ryoga, thinking of his past, but he knew that this Ryoga didn't commit that crime.

"Because of you Ranma, I suffered great humiliation!" Ryoga shouted "I finally found you Saotome after four years, what a coincidence that I happened to see you on same boat as me."

Ranma growled again. "Why did you attack me?"

"Tell me this Ranma, why didn't you show up!" Ryoga asked, his voice also angry. Before Ranma could rebuke him, Ryoga continued on. "Why didn't you show up at my birthday party like you promised!"

Ranma nearly face-faulted at that. It seems this universe is quite different from his own. Which meant he didn't know anything he did before he arrived. 'Funny thing is, why did Nanban mirror placed his mind in this universe's Ranma's body? Was it because it was too damaged?'

Over time, Ranma assumed that Nanban mirrior placed his soul and mind in this universe's Ranma. Simply because he have never met Ranma of this world, and the lack of curse, muscles, scars from neko ken, and his hair not growing rapidly with out dragon whisker.

"Answer me!" Ryoga shouted snapping Ranma out of his thoughts.

"… I have amnesia alright? I don't remember anything I did before turning fourteen." Ranma lied with straight face, even Kasumi didn't know if he was lying or not.

"What? Then you don't remember anything that happened?" Ryoga asked in surprise, his anger leaving him. "You don't remember our times spent together with Hayes sempai?"

"Who?" Ranma asked intelligently.

Ryoga's eyes widen. "You don't remember her? Oh my god I can't believe this! How can you remember me but forget her!" Ryoga was shaking Ranma by his collar violently.

'Why would he remember this Ryoga person when he truly don't know anyone by name of Hayes?' Kasumi thought to her self. "Umm." She said trying to get their attention.

"I guess introductions are in order." Ranma replied. "Ryoga, this is Kasumi, my fiancé. Kasumi this is Ryoga."

"I am lieutenant Hibiki Ryoga of SDF-1 defense force." Ryoga introduced him self.

"Your in the army?" Ranma asked surprised.

"What do you mean I'm in the army? Of course I'm in the army lieutenant Saotome!" Ryoga exclaimed. "Oh man… you really don't remember do ya?"

Ryoga grabbed a chair and set down, Kasumi joining Ranma in the bed. "Ok, the school you, me and Hayes went to was military school. And any rank you gained in that school actually carried over when you joined military officially."

"Wait, there is military school for junior high?" Ranma asked surprised once more.

"Oh my god… you don't remember shit now do ya!" Ryoga said in frustration. "Because of the global war, age no longer mattered in military, only thing that mattered was your skills. When you get on the fighter plane, even your rank didn't matter, whoever flew the best was the leader."

"…. I see. It seems like I have much studying to do." Ranma replied with a nod.

"Well, if you have any questions just ask." Ryoga replied as he walked towards the door. "I can't believe you forgot about the days when we flew together in missions."

"By the way, how did you get in here?" Ranma asked.

"What do you mean how I got in here, I walked in of course." Ryoga replied pointing at the rear entrance. Ranma walked over to the entrance to find a pool.

'….' Ranma was speechless as Ryoga walked back out "I can't believe I didn't see that door until now…" 'I can't believe he can walk around with out getting lost.'

Kasumi simply nod, "Oh my, I hope he didn't hear too much."

"I wouldn't worry about it, he has rather one track mind if I remember right." Ranma replied.

"I don't know, your memories seems to be rather messed up." Kasumi replied teasingly.


	3. Rage

Kasumi lay near the poolside, enjoying the sun. Her creamy skin glistening because of sun cream. She wore a modest one piece light blue swimsuit and sunglasses with transparent yellow lenses.

To most onlookers she appeared to be watching the pool, but her mind was elsewhere. To say the least, this Ranma was unique. He seems to carry him self so confidently, full of pride, but how can one carry them self so when they didn't even know anything they have done before turning fourteen?

For that matter, how did Ranma attain all his knowledge of the art? Even if his body did remember, you couldn't possibly attain his level within two years. Martial arts was more mental, spiritual, and discipline then physical strength, strong physical body simply gives more edge over others.

Ranma was currently sitting on a lounge table, speaking with Ryoga. Learning of what little times they spent together. But, weird things kept happening as they spoke. The more he listened about certain event; he would remember that event as if he had lived through it.

For life of him, he still could not recall this person named Hayes, but he remembered what he had to do to gain his rank as Lieutenant junior grade while he was in academy. Most people that entered the military academy would graduate as a petty officers or ensign, and it takes at least two years to become lieutenant junior grade, but Ranma and Ryoga was able to reach the ranks of lieutenant junior grade.

Ranma and Ryoga exceeded all expectations on their marks. Getting highest class ranking, highest physical fitness test score ever, nearly perfect field training score, and high miscellaneous test scores. All that had got them the rank of ensign.

Ranma remembered clearly how he was able to graduate with rank of lieutenant. The sudden attack on the academy by group of fanatics that opposed the RDF(Robotech Defense force). Ranma and Ryoga flew their first fight then, using newly received vehicle called VF-1. A highly secret fighter plane that was still in testing phases, to keep its potential a secret, they were forbidden from using all its functions.

Ranma remembered the difficulty he had controlling the machine, until someone told him over the com-link to live the plane, be the plane. That was when he had the honors of meeting the legendary pilot Roy Fokker. Ranma let his mental guards down, synchronizing with the Veritech. He no longer needed to mess with the complicated control system of a unfinished plane, it was as if he became the plane. He could feel the wind under him as he flew, weaving in and out of the rockets launched by enemies. He was able to pull of stunts that even he assumed to be impossible in normal fighter jet.

Due to his outstanding flying and decision making, he was awarded some type of medal that he couldn't remember, and received the rank of lieutenant junior grade. 'Now that I think about it… I think I got the rank because we saved many important high ranking officers…and the prototype Veritech.'

'What kind of military promotes a fourteen year old to become a lieuy?' Ranma thought to him self as he half listened to Ryoga talking about other missions they performed. Most of those missions where nothing more then testing the Veritech. Then on Ryoga's birthday, Ranma simply disappeared, he had somehow gotten long leave of absences

'… Gugh… I have headache.' Ranma thought as he massaged his temples. 'I guess I have killed more people then I thought...' Ranma let out a sigh, starring at Kasumi who was talking with… three guys?

Ranma was very understanding person, after all, Kasumi was beautiful. He understood many single male would want to ask someone to party with them during a cruise, especially one attractive as Kasumi. Ranma read Kasumi's lips as she said Oh my, and politely refused their offer. Ranma motioned for Ryoga to follow with his head, walking towards Kasumi.

"Come on babe, I'll show you good time." One of the guys said pushing his luck.

"I'm sorry but I'm here with my fiancé." Kasumi replied politely.

Before Ranma could interrupt, some stranger stepped in. "Oh! My Xian Pu! How I have searched everywhere for you!"

Kasumi eyes widen in surprise, and replied after gaining her composure. "Umm, I'm not Xian Pu." Ranma couldn't help but slap his forehead, amazons were still after him it seemed.

Ranma walked up and stood next to Kasumi, Ryoga by his side. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing at all Ranma, these gentlemen were inviting me to a drink." Kasumi replied motioning at the three that was trying to pick her up. "And this person seams to have mistaken me with someone."

The man wearing coke bottle glasses stood up and apologized for his mistakes. Three guys dismissed them self.

"Wait... Ranma?" coke bottle glasses asked. "As in Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma stood on guard. "Yea? What is it to ya?"

"Because of you, my beloved Xian Pu has abandoned me in pursuit of your hand in marriage!" He screamed in anger, reaching into his robe for something.

"I will not let you take her away from me!" Mu Tzu screamed as he drew his weapon. Ranma looked on in surprise as what appeared to be opened bottle arced wide, splashing its contents on Ranma and Ryoga.

"If I wanted a soak, I would have jumped into the pool!" Ranma growled.

"Ha! With that curse on you, Xian Pu will never approach you!" Mu Tzu exclaimed with crazed laugh, hopping away.

"What the hell was that about?" Ryoga asked as he dried his face with a towel.

"No idea." Ranma grumbled as he set besides Kasumi, taking off his wet shirt. He sniffed his shirk, trying to determine what the liquid was.

"Don't bother its water." Ryoga replied as he propped down on third beach chair next to Ranma.

"I'm just glad it's not Jusenkyo water." Ranma replied with look of relief.

"Isn't that the cursed place where water turns you into animals?" Ryoga asked.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Ranma asked.

"Your dad's article." Ryoga replied. "It has interesting articles in it, different place, and unique places in this world. Where is he anyway?"

"Prolly off drinking in a bar." Ranma waved it off. "Wanna go for a swim?" he asked Kasumi.

"Sure." She replied getting up from her chair, placing her towel on the seat indicating it is taken.

"I'll leave ya two alone; I have some reports to finish." Ryoga said as he waved good bye. 'Now to search for that jerk who sprayed me with water.'

Later that night, Ranma stood as he let the hot water wash over him relaxing his muscles. Ranma turned off the water for his shower and stepped out, drying off his hair and body. Before he could reach his clothing, his finely toned senses screamed at him.

Reacting out of instinct, Ranma swiftly threw a back kick. His hills connected to what appeared to be a jar, shattering it on contact. Ranma lifted his arms over his face protectively as the shattered remains and contents of the jar pelted him.

"What's the big idea attacking me?" Ranma growled out and froze. Something was horribly wrong. Ranma's fist clenched in rage, he didn't even needed to see his body to know that it had changed. "You bastard!" Ranma growled out in familiar voice, voice he had not heard in about two years, the voice of his cursed self.

His aura sprung to life, engulfing him completely in blazing furry. Ranma stalked his opponent; each step she took towards her opponent brought him greater fear. Ranma's hands snapped forward like that of a viper, grabbing the enemy's neck.

Ranma didn't care who or what it was, she was too angry to care. Ranma lifted the offender off of his feet, putting even greater pressure to her hold. Her prey squirmed, as his hands grabbed onto her wrist, his feet kicking wildly. A foot connected solidly with her jaw, but she simply ignored it in favor of trying to snap the offender's neck. Before she could crush his throat, she felt something being thrust into her shoulder.

Ranma felt her arm go limp as she dropped the offender. She turned around; her anger even stronger at the fact that something would dare interrupt her. "Kun Lon." Ranma growled out angrily, staring down the three foot tall troll.

Ranma's aura flared briefly for a second, before he began rotating his shoulder. Kun Lon seemed surprised at the fact that Ranma was able to force open the closed ki path.

Ranma raised his hands sideways, one palm facing Kun Lon, while other aimed at the man that he wanted to kill. Kun Lon's eyes widen as she realized what was happening, in desperate attempt she enforced her body with her ki.

Beam of energy shot out of Ranma's palms, engulfing Kun Lon and the offending man in its wake. The loud following explosion rang through out the ship, many of the passenger looking around wildly, some decided to hide under tables..

One of the beams that hit Kun Lon blasted out of the side of the ship, leaving behind ten foot wide hole. Luckily for other passengers on board, the wall that was decimated lead to the ocean, instead of another room. The other offender that lay on the floor took the full blast head on, absorbing most of the damage. It only left five foot wide dent on the floor.

Kun Lon was exhausted, thanking her ancestors that her plan had worked. When she tried to take a step towards Mu Tzu, bolt of pain shot throughout her body. Her body had taken more damage then she had thought, but she willed her self to hide her pain and move towards Mu Tzu. She kneeled down to check on the man's condition and sighed in relief that the man was alive.

His body was badly burned, many of his bones broken and some even shattered. He would never be able to fight ever again, not to mention his once handsome face will be marred by scars. She closed her eyes and sighed, draping him over her shoulders.

"Where do you think you are taking him?" Ranma growled at her. "I'm not finished with him yet, I'll let you live for now, but you are leaving him here to face his fate."

Kun Lon couldn't be more surprised, this man that stood before her had no qualms against killing. She realized exactly how dangerous he really was then. She was walking on thin ice.

"Ranma, I know what he did was unforgivable able but" Kun Lon began only to be interrupted.

"I'll give you five seconds, one." Ranma said starting his count.

"But killing him wont reverse what he did!" she tried to reason.

"But it'll make me feel lot better." Ranma growled out. "Two!"

Kun Lon didn't know what to do, she couldn't fight him in her condition, and letting Mu Tzu die was also out of question. He may be stupid and useless male, but his grandmother would never forgive her if she would just let him die. Ranma was done counting, as she slowly moved forward, wanting to deal the final blow.

When she was about to strike, she was stopped as Kasumi blocked her path. "Move out of my way Kasumi." He commanded. Kasumi stood in front of him, her warms wide blocking his path, she shook her head no. Ranma's arm shook in rage, "I said move, and I'm not done with that bastard yet."

"Ranma, Please, calm your self. His not worth it, please." Kasumi pleaded taking a step towards Ranma.

"Move woman or I'll go through you." Ranma said raising his palm up, aimed at Kasumi's chest. Kun Lon felt the build of ki; it was even greater then what she had previously felt.

'No… that's not ki at all! His drawing in chi from the environment!' Kun Lon tried to look for possible escape, not seeing any. Her only chance of survival was the woman that now blocked Ranma's path.

Ranma's hand was glowing brightly, ball of chi forming in front of his palm, slowly getting bigger and bigger. Ranma's eyes narrowed and he commanded once more. "Move out of my way." Kasumi took a step to the side unintentionally her old training kicking in, she almost obeying Ranma's commend.

Kasumi defiantly shook her head and step towards Ranma, now standing directly in front of the growing ball of energy. "I said move!" Ranma screamed in outrage, the ball of chi was almost big enough to touch Kasumi now.

The door to Ranma's room broke down as Ryoga rushed in. "What's going on!" he shouted looking at the situation. A red haired girl stood naked, glowing ball of energy aimed at Ranma's fiancé. Behind Ranma's fiancé was what appeared to be mummy holding onto badly burned man that once wore white tunic. Ryoga's eyes widen as he took in the situation and jumped into action.

Ryoga quickly tackled the red head, knocking her to the floor. The ball of energy shot straight up, blasting through the roof. Ryoga was violently kicked off of the red head.

Ryoga stood up as he shook off the cobweb, taking a defensive stand. "I don't know what's going on but I won't let you hurt my friend."

"Hibiki." Ranma growled, "Even you want to get in my way?" Red head snarled, as she rushed forward. Ranma and Ryoga traded blows, but anyone could see that it was near one sided. Ryoga was give a good fight, but he was five years too early to fight against raging Ranma.

Ranma's fist connected solidly with Ryoga's forehead, knocking the man into a wall. Before he could draw his attention to his former prey, he heard a soft voice whisper "I'm sorry." As he felt something solid connect at the base of his skull.

Kasumi stood over fallen Ranma, on her hand was the ivory covered sword. Kasumi turned to face Kun Lon and told her in soft voice. "I would recommend that you disappear now, and never show up, ever again."

Kun Lon simply nodded as she dragged Mu Tzu towards the door. Kasumi walked towards the bed, grabbing the sheet and putting it over unconscious Ranma, cover her body before attending to Ryoga's wounds.

The officers of the boat walked in when she finished, asking what was going on. Kasumi lied with ease, coming up with a believable story of a terrorist attack and how the brave soldiers stood up to them.

After couple more minutes of talking, ship officers moved them to another room. Thirty minutes later, Ryoga gain consciousness. After telling him what she knew of the event, Ryoga simply nodded and walked off. Talking about crazy psychos into pig with cursed water and eating them. She placed Ranma on the bed and watched over her. 'Maybe I should change her back.' Kasumi thought before deciding to let the red head sleep.

This was only day one of seven day journey.


End file.
